


We've got chemistry

by Luminous_Bluebell



Series: Actual Walking Disaster Children [3]
Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminous_Bluebell/pseuds/Luminous_Bluebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months. They’d been sitting next to each other for three months, and he felt like such an absolute tool. </p><p>He doesn’t remember this guy’s name. Which is horrible, because they must’ve introduced themselves to each other, they’ve been sitting in these same seats for three hours a week in this same class… </p><p>For three months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've got chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. The title is because they're in a chemistry class. Now I'm not sayin this was inspired by actual real-life events (and I hope the guy Mush is based on, who was in my freshman gen chem class, NEVER finds this) but uh... well, ANYWAY MOVING ON.
> 
> For a prompt request I got in my [askbox.](http://transboyjackkelly.tumblr.com/post/123120074005/i-hope-you-know-that-my-name-is-actually)

Three months. They’d been sitting next to each other for three months, and he felt like such an absolute tool. 

He doesn’t remember this guy’s name. Which is horrible, because they must’ve introduced themselves to each other, they’ve been sitting in these same seats for three hours a week in this same class… 

For  _three months_. 

And he had  _eyes_ , ok? This guy was cute, and they had pretty good conversations and now he’s gonna make a damn fool of himself because  _for the life of him he can’t remember this guy’s name_.

Some of the people that meet up with the guy after class lets out call him something ridiculous, but he … well, it’s probably some kind of nickname or inside thing and he’d feel ridiculous calling him that but the fact remains that he’s been sitting with this really cute boy for three months and the final is next week and this is so embarrassing.

And one person in that guy’s friend group had totally caught on to his problem because he keeps calling him different names each time he joins them and he has no idea to get himself out of this one without completely dying of shame. 

At one point he just went along with what he’d picked up and called the guy Mush, and  _to his absolute mortification_ , Mush was trying to stop himself from laughing. “My friends are jerks. My name is actually Nick. Yours? I can’t keep callin’ you Blink. That’s just cruel.”

Once he could work his way out of his shame-hole and manage words, he choked out “Louis.”


End file.
